


A Deal's A Deal

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Raven is a badass, The Ark is a ship in the water, This is kind of hard to explain, bellarke AU, changes POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven race to save the people on the Ark as it threatens to go underwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so boring, but it's pretty essential in understanding the rest of the story. If you don't really care about the history of The Ark as a water vessel, just skip to the next chapter.

I’ve lived on The Ark, a gigantic metal watercraft, for as long as I can remember. My mother has told me stories of their lives on Chancellor, the second-biggest water vessel behind The Ark. They lived in harmony together, until they heard of a nearby vessel called Farm Station that was sinking. Chancellor contacted two other vessels, Mecha Station and The Dropship, and together the two ships rescued Farm Station. They split the survivors over the three ships while the citizens from Mecha Station fixed Farm Station. Once that was done, the four ships united together and created one ship, naming it The Ark. They celebrated their backgrounds and differences, decorating their parts of the ship with the colors symbolic to their heritage; blue for Chancellor, green for Mecha Station, yellow for Farm Station, and black for The Dropship. 

Peace was restored again, and the people dwelled in their respective ships, able to travel between the different regions as they desired. This was how it was for almost fifteen years, until another ship, The Delinquent, requested to join The Ark. Being a ship of acceptance, The Ark accepted and The Delinquent was forged onto it, adding red to the colors on the enormous ship. 

The Delinquent became known as a ruthless ship, one that executed its own people without remorse. The Ark could not intervene, however, as all ships’ leaders had sovereign rule over their own sectors. The Delinquent clashed with The Dropship often, as The Dropship was a ship of anarchy and chaos. 

It was this way for another eight years, and I became friends with a boy from The Delinquent named Bellamy Blake. He was destructive but kind; craved violence yet protected his own. It was a mystery in itself.

Everything was fine, until today, when the leaders of The Delinquent decided to overthrow The Ark, destroying some of it in the process.


	2. Day One And We're In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven go into The Dropship to save everyone.

I rushed to the railing and saw posts collapsing into the water, making a pile of metal. Then I heard gunshots. One whizzed past my head. I ran and hid behind a thick metal post and peeked out at my attackers. There were four soldiers dressed in red, rifles in hand. My breathing quickened as I realized that I was unarmed and defenseless. I heard shouts and several crashes. I looked out and say the soldiers rolling on the floor. 

“Let’s go.” I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. 

Bellamy was panting from exertion and I realized that he had been the one to take down the soldiers. I nodded and we hurried away from the scene, being careful to leave a wide berth between us and the soldiers. My eyes strayed to Bellamy’s back, still unbelieving he was there.

I scanned the hallway and caught sight of Raven, a friend from Mecha Station. She nodded at me and fell in step with us. 

“What’s new?” I panted as we turned a corner.

“There’s a section of The Dropship not far from here. A whole bunch of people held up, last I heard,” she said. She took notice of Bellamy and his red uniform. “Who’s this?”

Bellamy and I glanced at each other. “A friend,” I said firmly. 

Raven huffed angrily. “We are not friends with them, Clarke. They are destroying our people. They are our enemy.”

He turned. “I’m trying to stop this just as much as you are,” he said, aggravated. 

“How are we going to get these people out?” I asked as we reached the door that led to the section. 

 

Raven put her hand on the handle and pulled it down to reveal a dark, wide room that brought along screams and shouts. Yellow lights flashed occasionally. 

“The system here is a little different,” she said. A familiar smirk spread on her face. “They seem to prefer fists to words. Trust me, I can handle this.”

We climbed inside the door, and an astonishing scene met my eyes. There were several rings surrounded by nets. Inside those rings were several levels of netting. There were teenagers inside each level. And they were fighting. 

I gaped at Raven. “How are we supposed to get control in all of this? What is happening?

She nodded at a line of teenagers by a ring. “You see them? They’re waiting to go inside. You are pitted against someone else, and those who win move up to the next level. Those who lose go to the back of the line to try again. When you get to the highest level, you’re done. You get to leave this place and join another sector. Simple.”

I watched the girl in the top level of the ring closest to me. She leaned casually against the netting and folded her arms. The girl looked barely fifteen, maybe younger, and had brown hair in a pixie cut. She was tiny, yet somehow she was the current winner. 

I saw a crowd in the back; they were all conversing and pleading with a middle-aged woman with black hair who was clearly in charge of these fights. I walked quickly through the crowd and approached the lady. 

“Hey,” I said loudly to her. She flicked her eyes around the room and ignored me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right to see Bellamy with a determined look on his face. He confidently walked directly in front of her, so that she had no choice but to acknowledge him. 

“Everyone here needs to clear out,” he said in a low but clear tone. “It’s not safe.”

The woman laughed in a scratchy way and said, “Not possible. No one leaves without fighting.”

Bellamy paused only a moment before saying, “Then I’ll fight, for everyone. I win and they all go free.”

“No,” she said firmly. “Impossible.”

I pushed through Bellamy’s side. “Then make it possible!” I said fiercely. He put out his arm and shoved me behind him. 

She looked at me coldly. “Fine. You fight each other. The victor can leave with the rest while the other stays.”

There was a ripple of excitement in the crowd around me at the prospect of leaving early. 

“You don’t understand!” I shouted at her wildly. “If anyone stays here, they’ll die! The Ark is sinking. We will all die if we don’t move now.”

Bellamy shot me a warning look as people around us began to panic and shout confusedly. The woman raised an eyebrow and glanced at the crowd. 

“I stand firm on my offer. I would advise you to take it. It’s quite generous.”

I called her something that made her nostrils flare.

We’ll take the deal,” came Raven’s voice from behind me. I hadn’t realized that she had joined us. I looked back at her and she nodded fervently. 

“Raven, no,” I started. She shook her head and put up a hand. 

“I’ll fight Bellamy,” she said calmly. 

The woman fixed her steely glare on Raven and glanced at Bellamy. She slowly nodded and gestured to an empty ring. 

“NO!” I shouted as I reached to grab Bellamy’s arm. “Bellamy! Don’t do this! What are you thinking?” I felt tears welling up. 

He leaned in close and said angrily, “I’m getting you out of here. Lead Raven and the others out.”

I started breathing frantically. “There’s another way! Something we haven’t thought of! There’s always another way.”

“Not this time, Princess,” he said before he was swept away in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like this chapter, so I might come back later to edit.


	3. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Raven fight in the ring. Bellamy's POV.

Raven entered the ring and I followed closely behind. We glanced at each other and an understanding passed between us that we would both try our hardest. The leader would accept nothing less. I looked outside of the netting and caught sight of Clarke, her arms bound to her side by a couple of large, surly-looking teenagers. She pulled forward towards the ring, and a towering boy threw a punch to her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. 

"Hey!" I shouted angrily at the boy, "leave her alone!"

He grinned nastily and turned back towards Clarke. What was said between them, I couldn't hear, but it resulted in Clarke kicking the boy in the groin.

You had to give it to the girl, she sure was brave.

I turned and looked at Raven. She nodded and braced herself. I followed suit and cleared my head. It was time to think objectively; Raven was now my temporary enemy. 

The woman's voice carried easily over the chatter of the crowd as she said, "Fighters, prepare!"

There was a tense moment as a hush settled over everyone. It was in this moment that I realized I had no idea what I was supposed to do. 

"FIGHT!"

Before I could blink, I was thrown backwards as Raven kicked me in the chest. I didn't recover fully before she brought a blow to my head. My vision began to swim as one of my ears started ringing. i looked up as she threw a punch, heading towards my face. I quickly rolled out of the way and began to straighten up again as she brought a fist to my stomach. She raised her arm to strike again, but this time I caught it and deflected it. 

I retaliated by kicking her legs out from underneath her in one swipe. She collapsed and struck her head on the ground. I kicked her in the stomach, again and again.I kept working my leg, just concentrating on putting force into my kick.

"Bellamy!"

I froze and looked outside the netting. I hadn't noticed that the noise had dropped to a low whisper. There were concerned and uncomfortable looks on every face. The teenagers hadn't even bothered to keep Clarke contained anymore. She was close to the net, her eyes wide and disbelieving. 

I looked from the crowd to Clarke, back and forth. 

"Bellamy," Clarke whispered. I approached her side of the net, and she backed away. 

She was afraid. They were all afraid. Slowly, I turned and looked at Raven. She was barely conscious, gasping for breath. I could see the bruises forming on her olive skin already. 

I had gone too far and crossed a line. This was my fault. I could feel an overwhelming and unbearable wave of guilt and shame wash over me, and I felt liquid pooling in my eyes. 

Over the silence, the woman said, "Ladies and gentlemen....we have our winner."

I looked at Raven and she smiled grimly, her eyes barely cracked open. I knelt down and picked up her body, all the while making eye contact with her as she gave me a weak glare. 

"You did it," she croaked. "You won."

I froze and looked at the crowd. No. This was all wrong. I was supposed to stay. This was not the plan. 

"Boy, come out," said the woman. 

I glanced down at Raven again. What was there to do? My mind raced with ideas, all of them impossible. 

"Come," she ordered loudly. 

Awkwardly stepping out of the ring while carrying Raven, my heart began to beat rapidly. Clarke rushed to my side as I set Raven down on the ground. "Bellamy," she started slowly. I turned away from her, my shame repelling me from anyone I knew. I didn't deserve to be the winner. 

"Bellamy, I know what you're thinking. Stop right now," she said in a desperate tone. 

She grasped my arm and ran in front of me. I avoided her eye and looked around for the leader. She was watching me from a corner of the room. I strode over to her and put out my hand. 

"My end of the deal is complete. Now let everyone go," I demanded. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

"Why should I do that? That was hardly a fight," she answered calmly. She looked at my red guard uniform. "By the look of things, it's your fault this ship is sinking in the first place."

"That's not true!" burst Clarke from behind me. "He's trying to help save everyone, not kill them!"

She walked up to the leader and said fiercely between clenched teeth, "You made a deal. We fight, they go. Now let them free."

The leader raised her chin and glanced from Clarke to the crowd. They were all watching her with nervous anticipation. 

"Let us go!" came a call from somewhere in the crowd. Many agreeing shouts rang out afterwards, overlapping each other like a broken record. 

"You made a deal," shouted a girl by the door.

The woman breathed in and nodded towards the door. The crowd cheered and whooped as they stormed out of the room. Relief broke over me. We had done it. I looked back at the ring to see Raven. She was gone. I searched the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. Looking back at the crowd at the door, I saw a familiar black ponytail slip through the mass of bodies. Raven had escaped, and she was safe. 

Someone grabbed my elbow and hurled me forward. It was Clarke, racing through teenagers to reach the door. I was no longer being dragged as I began to sprint on my own as well. We climbed outside the door and leaned against the wall, panting. 

"WHERE IS SHE?" came a shriek from inside. Clarke stepped back to the opening and was met by the woman. She grabbed Clarke's arm and twisted it behind her back, pulling a knife to Clarke's throat. 

"You lied," the leader hissed. She yanked Clarke's head back, and Clarke gave a yelp of pain. "For that, you'll pay."

"You-you don't have to do this," Clarke said. 

The leader laughed and said in a breathy voice, "Oh, yes, I do. A deal's a deal."

She raised the knife and prepared to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hate this chapter and everything that happens in it, sorry.


End file.
